Pleure Nienna, et dans les larmes sauve-les
by Elenwe-Milya
Summary: Poème en hommage à Nienna, Valier des larmes, Qui pleure pour sauver tous ces guerriers en armes.
1. Ainulindalë

**Auteur**: Bah, Elenwë, qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'écrire un poème pendant ses bacs blancs

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient (ça ce saurait sinon), tout est la propriété de notre cher et vénéré Tolkien. Et la seule chose que je pourrais toucher pour cette fic, c'est vos reviews :)

**Rating**: T parce que j'ai une très mauvaise estimation des ratings et que je préfère donc ne pas prendre de risque (sans compter que le Silm, c'est pas toujours joyeux)

**N/A: **Hum, étant donné les conditions d'écriture (bac blancs/cours/bac...donc pas de Silm' sous la main) j'ai fait pas mal de fautes et d'incohérences, j'ai corrigé tout ce que j'ai vu mais il est possible qu'il en reste alors n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Prologue ou _Ainulindalë_**

Pleure Nienna, pleure encore et guérit le monde,

Pleure pour ses blessures et ses enfants perdus,

Pleure pour le sang qui se mélange à l'onde,

Pleure pour toutes ses merveilles disparues,

Pleure pour toutes les familles dévastées,

Pleure Nienna, pleure pour qu'ils soient délivrés.

.

Pleure l'esprit aveuglé qui s'est égaré

En voulant essayer de tous les surpasser.

Pleure aussi tous ceux, qui, avec lui sont tombés,

Pleure pour ceux qui ont payé sa cruauté,

Pleure tous ces vertueux innocents assassinés,

Et aussi tous les paysages dévastés.

Pleure cette harmonie brisée et profanée,

Pleure pour tous ceux qui ont vainement lutté,

Pleure pour ceux qui dans les ténèbres ont douté,

Pleure Nienna, pleure pour eux et guéris-les.


	2. Au commencement des jours

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient (ça ce saurait sinon), tout est la propriété de notre cher et vénéré Tolkien. Et la seule chose que je pourrais toucher pour cette fic, c'est vos reviews :)

**N/A: **Hum, étant donné les conditions d'écriture, j'ai fait pas mal de fautes et d'incohérences, j'ai corrigé tout ce que j'ai vu mais il est possible qu'il en reste alors n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer :)

* * *

**Au commencement des jours :**

******(La venue des elfes et la captivité de Melkor)**

Pleure tous ces esprits au malheur destinés

Alors que la Terre était encore chantée

Déjà ravagée par ses enfants déchirés

Avant même d'avoir été imaginée.

Par la vanité et l'orgueil d'un seul Ainur,

Arda pliait sous le poids d'un fardeau trop lourd.

Melkor a rejeté l'Amour pour le pouvoir,

Pleure Nienna, pleure même s'il est trop tard.

.

Un beau jour, Arda fut créée par les Valar

Et sont apparus les enfants d'Illuvatar.

Pleure Nienna, pour tous ces elfes torturés

Dont l'esprit à la haine a été enchaîné,

Pleure la lumière disparue de la Terre,

Attaquée par le déchu, jetée à la mer.

Le jour laissa la place à une nuit sans fin

Alors Elbereth, Reine des cieux, les créa,

Ces étoiles, liées à tant de grands destins,

Un jour parmi elles, le plus grand brillera.

.

Les Valars revinrent enfin pour les Premiers-Nés,

Pour ces enfants effrayés dans l'obscurité.

Une terrible lutte s'engagea en Arda,

Et ils vainquirent celui qui se croyait roi.

Par eux, de son faux trône enfin jeté à bas,

Pleure Nienna, pour celui qui est devant toi.

Manwë, son frère dans l'esprit d'Illuvatar,

L'emprisonna, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Melkor était rempli de haine et de mépris,

Pleure Nienna, pleure cet esprit perverti.

* * *

Voilà les chapitres 1 et 2, je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai la suite (peut-être dans une semaine) tout dépend de si j'ai beaucoup de choses à corriger ou pas :)

Toute remarque, positive ou négative est appréciée (enfin, je préférerais une remarque négative constructive à une remarque négative tout court parce que sinon je vois pas comment je pourrais m'améliorer^^)

Au passage, s'il y a une âme généreuse et attentionnée qui aurait la bonté d'accepter de me servir de bêta, sa proposition sera acceptée avec joie :)

Bonne journée/soirée/nuit :)


	3. Les années de Bonheur

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient (ça ce saurait sinon), tout est la propriété de notre cher et vénéré Tolkien. Et la seule chose que je pourrais toucher pour cette fic, c'est vos reviews :)

**N/A: **Désolé pour cette longue absence, j'ai eu de gros problèmes d'ordi (un moment j'ai cru que j'allais tout perdre mais heureusement non)

Merci de me lire et à la prochaine :)

(un avis est toujours apprécié alors n'hésitez pas)

* * *

**Les années de bonheur :**

Les Premiers-Nés partirent, guidés par Oromë :

La Grande Marche des Elfes avait commencée.

Ils rejoignirent les Valar en leur pays,

La mort, les larmes laissèrent place à la vie,

Et maintenant, le bonheur règne à Valinor.

Mais toi Nienna, pleure pour tous ceux qui sont morts.

Pleure Nienna et guéris-les de leurs tourments,

Chez Mandos, apprends-leur ce noble sentiment

Qui guérit les cœurs et sauva des innocents,

Fais-leur connaître la pitié d'un cœur d'enfant.

.

A Valinor, les deux arbres de Yavanna,

Merveilles que jamais personne n'oubliera,

Brillaient d'une lumière d'or et d'argent,

Eclairants le monde ou scintillants doucement.

.

Pleure Nienna, la fin du bonheur,

Pleure Nienna, la libération de Melkor.


	4. L'agitation des Noldor

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient (ça ce saurait sinon), tout est la propriété de notre cher et vénéré Tolkien. Et la seule chose que je pourrais toucher pour cette fic, c'est vos reviews :)

**N/A: **Voilà (enfin) le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Un énorme merci à **Caelhir** et merci à tous de prendre la peine de lire mon histoire :)

Un avis est toujours apprécié, n'hésitez surtout pas :)

* * *

**L'agitation des Noldor**

Amené à Manwë, il n'eut pas d'autre choix,

Pour tous les tromper, humblement, il s'inclina,

Implora le pardon de son frère,

Demanda le droit de rejoindre la lumière.

Manwë ne connaissait la haine, car l'Amour

Seul habitait son cœur, son cœur d'Ainur

Il ne soupçonna nullement ses intentions

Et généreux, il annula sa punition.

.

Pleure Nienna, cet esprit plein de jalousie,

Assoiffé de pouvoir, être au cœur de la nuit,

Cherchant la vengeance, rassemblant ses alliés,

Et dans l'ombre, la bataille a continué.

Pleure Nienna, pour ses victimes les Noldor,

Pleure pour le trop grand orgueil de Fëanor,

Pleure pour la maison de Finwë disgraciée,

Pleure, car tous ses fils se sont déchirés.

.

Pleure la mort des Arbres, la fin de la lumière,

Pleure pour laver les souillures de la Terre,

Pleure contre le poison qui les détruisit,

Pleure le vol des Silmarils par l'ennemi,

Pleure la mort de Finwë, luttant pour sa vie,

Privant son peuple d'un père entre tous chérit.


	5. La fuite des Noldors

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient (ça ce saurait sinon), tout est la propriété de notre cher et vénéré Tolkien. Et la seule chose que je pourrais toucher pour cette fic, c'est vos reviews :)

**N/A: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

(d'ailleurs, entre parenthèses (précision inutile puisque j'ai mis les parenthèses) aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire! :) Si vous voulez me faire un cadeau, une review conviendrait parfaitement 0:) OK, je sors...) Mais une review, ça serait sympa quand même _*yeux de chat potté*_

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**La fuite des Noldor :**

Et puis, se rebellèrent les sages Noldor,

Devenus fous, sans chef, guidés par Fëanor,

En ce jour, les frères massacrèrent les frères,

Brûlants de découvrir une nouvelle terre,

De recouvrer les trésors qui leur étaient chers,

Les Silmarils, cause d'une si affreuse guerre.

.

Manwë envoya son héraut les retenir

Mais la réponse de Fëanor fut le rire.

Avec ses sept fils, il prononça un serment

Si terrible, que tous tremblèrent en l'entendant.

Pleure Nienna, car tous quittèrent Valinor

Et bannis à jamais en furent les Noldor.

.

Pour avoir massacré leurs frères Teleri,

La sentence fut la trahison et l'oubli.

Exilés loin du jardin d'Eden, ils s'enfuirent,

Terrifiés par la Malédiction de Mandos,

Craignant l'ire des Valar, n'osant revenir,

La première trahison fut celle de Maedhros.

Malgré son amitié pour Fingon, son cousin,

Il partit avec son père et ses frères, au loin,

L'abandonnant aux frontières d'un désert gelé.

Pleure Nienna, la fin des serments d'amitié.

.

Les Noldor mirent des années à vaincre le désert,

Poursuivant Fëanor de leur noire colère,

Se réchauffant au goût amer de la vengeance,

Pleure Nienna, la perte de leur innocence,

Pleure Melkor, celui qu'on ne reverra plus,

Car Melkor est devenu Morgoth le déchu.


	6. Le retour de la lumière

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient (ça ce saurait sinon), tout est la propriété de notre cher et vénéré Tolkien. Et la seule chose que je pourrais toucher pour cette fic, c'est vos reviews :)

**N/A: **Ce chapitre est court, je m'en excuse, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :)

* * *

**Le retour de la lumière**

Pleure Nienna, contre les ténèbres d'Arda,

Les étoiles lointaines ne suffisent pas,

Les deux arbres ne peuvent plus briller,

Et la lumière pourrait cesser d'exister.

Pleure Nienna, pour que tes égaux, les Valar,

Malgré leur colère, protègent les Eldars.

.

D'une fleur de Telperion, le Lune vivra,

Il apparaîtra pour la première fois

Quand l'écho des trompes Noldor retentira,

Eclairant leur victoire contre le grand froid.

D'un fruit d'or de Laurelin, la Soleil naîtra,

Elle apparaîtra pour la première fois

Lorsque les Humains s'éveilleront à la vie,

Et son éclat fera fuir Morgoth dans la nuit.

.

Elbereth lança au ciel de nouvelles étoiles

Plus brillantes, pour que viennent des nuits sans voile,

Et que les ténèbres ne règnent plus jamais.

Pleure Nienna, pour l'avènement de la paix.


	7. Les première batailles

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient (ça ce saurait sinon), tout est la propriété de notre cher et vénéré Tolkien. Et la seule chose que je pourrais toucher pour cette fic, c'est vos reviews :)

**N/A: **Désolé pour le retard, j'étais restée en mode "Hobbit"^^ (ce film est génial^^) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et un énorme merci à **AzureSkye23 **pour sa review :)

Hum...je ne suis pas très sûre du contenu du prochain chapitre, est-ce que vous voulez que j'écrive un chapitre plus développé sur les batailles du début ou que je passe directement à l'histoire de Beren et Luthien? (oui, ça ferait un sacré bond en avant, j'ai tendance à faire ça sur la fin^^) Voilà, j'attends vos avis 0:)

* * *

**Les premières batailles**

Pleure Fëanor qui, voulant ses chers trésors

Récupérer, a combattu jusqu'à la mort

Morgoth, vil détenteur des joyaux de lumière.

Alors que, par l'Ainur déchu jeté à terre,

Le précieux souffle de vie l'abandonnait,

Alors qu'enfin, la compréhension lui venait

Que sa quête pour les Silmarils était vaine,

Il fit promettre à ses fils de garder leur haine

Et d'accomplir jusqu'au bout leur serment brutal.

Pleure Nienna, cet accomplissement fatal.

.

Puis Maedhros, par l'ennemi fut capturé

Et par Fingon, de ses tortures délivré.

Par le chant, l'amitié refleuri en Arda,

Pleure Nienna, pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas.

Le bruit de la guerre fit se lever les races,

Pleure Nienna, la trahison qui suit leurs traces.

Elfes, Hommes et Nains, tous se dresseront contre lui,

Pleure Nienna, tous ces héros qui ont péris.

De majestueuses cités seront créées,

Pleure Nienna, car toutes vont s'effondrer.

Des querelles et des luttes entre alliés naîtrons,

Pleure Nienna, pleure tous ces crimes sans nom.

Pleure ces vaillants guerriers tombés au combat,

Pleure tous ceux qui ne se relèveront pas,

Pleure tous ces jeunes destinés au trépas,

Pleure tous les trésors qu'on ne reverra pas.


	8. Beren et Luthien

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient (ça ce saurait sinon), tout est la propriété de notre cher et vénéré Tolkien. Et la seule chose que je pourrais toucher pour cette fic, c'est vos reviews :)

**N/A: **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai hésité à mettre encore un autre chapitre avant mais comme j'avais déjà écrit cette partie depuis un an, je ne me sentais pas le courage d'insérer plus de transitions que ce que j'ai déjà fait (j'ai rajouté une douzaine de vers par-ci par-là et c'est quand même dur de revenir sur un écrit vieux d'un an)

Leur histoire est particulièrement dure à écrire et j'ai eu un peu de mal, je pense m'être involontairement pas mal inspirée de _Danse au fond des bois, danse au fond du temps _de Nariel Limbaear (je m'en excuse, c'est vraiment involontaire...et un conseil, allez lire ce poème, il est magnifique)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Beren et Luthien**

A jamais est passée la beauté de Luthien,

A jamais perdue la vaillance de Beren.

Le Lai de Lethian, hymne à leur amour sans fin

Chante la douleur, l'espoir de gais lendemains.

.

Pleure Nienna, la chute du fier Barahir

Pleure Nienna, car dans la nuit, Beren doit fuir.

Dans le noir désert de Dungortheb il entra

Et là, les pires cauchemars il affronta.

Chargé de douleur, de tristesse et de chagrin

Epuisé, chez Melian, il parvint enfin

Et en Doriath, sous les étoiles et sous la lune,

Comme la douce rosée vient chasser la brume,

Alors qu'elle dansait, belle, au fond des sous-bois

C'est là qu'une nuit, enfin, il la rencontra.

.

Pour épouser Luthien, le roi imposa

Une épreuve dont l'issue était le trépas :

Au ténébreux Morgoth, ravir un Silmaril

Et Beren, en s'inclinant, dit « Ainsi soit-il »

.

Dans l'antre de Sauron retenu prisonnier,

Protégeant le fier descendant de Barahir,

Dans les cachots, Finrod Felagund fut tué,

Dans la nuit noire, il poussa son dernier soupir.

Entre Beren et Sauron, il servit de mur

Pleure Nienna, la mort de ce roi au cœur pur

Dont le courage demeura jusqu'à la fin

Pleure Nienna, pour qu'il renaisse au clair matin.

.

Pour son bien-aimé, la fille de Melian

Défia le cruel Sauron, aidée d'Huan,

Chien de chasse plus sage et courageux qu'un homme.

A Tol-in-Gauroth, le Chien écrasa le Loup,

La fille d'Elwë libéra le fils de l'homme,

Les deux amants fuirent la tour du loup-garou.

.

En Angband, ils triomphèrent du noir Morgoth,

Par sa danse de beauté, Luthien l'assoupit,

Beren, à sa couronne, un Silmaril ravi.

Mais dans l'ombre, veillait l'immense Carcharoth.

La main de Beren, par le monstre dévorée,

Gardait enfermée le Silmaril dérobé,

Et le joyau brûlait les entrailles du loup.

Torturé de l'intérieur, il en devint fou

Et s'enfuit dans la nuit, ravageant les villages.

Pleure Nienna, pleure tous les maux de cet Âge,

Qui fut, du sang de ses enfants éclaboussé.

Pleure Nienna, pleure pour que tous soient sauvés.

.

En tuant Carcharoth, Huan quitta la vie,

Par le monstre blessé, Beren périt aussi,

Jusque dans la mort, toujours, Luthien le suivit.

Devant Mandos, pour eux, elle dansa la vie,

Les larmes, le malheur et la souffrance aussi,

La douleur de perdre celui qu'elle chérit.

Et le gardien, émut, leur accorda de vivre

Encore un peu, ne pas tout de suite mourir.


	9. Nirnaeth Arnoediad

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient (ça ce saurait sinon), tout est la propriété de notre cher et vénéré Tolkien. Et la seule chose que je pourrais toucher pour cette fic, c'est vos reviews :)

**N/A: **Ce chapitre là aussi a été très dur à écrire parce que cette bataille est un des passages qui me touche le plus dans le Silmarillion et lui rendre hommage est particulièrement dur. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même :)

* * *

**Nirnaeth Arnoediad, la Bataille des Larmes Innombrables**

Pleure Maedhros le Grand, fils de Fëanor,

Qui un jour décida de défier Melkor.

Enhardit par la victoire des deux amants,

Il songea, que, pour eux, enfin, il était temps,

Que toutes les armées rassemblées parviendraient

A abattre Morgoth de son trône à jamais,

A récupérer les Silmarils, leurs trésors,

A venger tous ceux qui, par sa faute, étaient morts.

Hélas, il oubliait le Destin des Noldor.

.

Pleure Nienna, à Nirnaeth Arnoediad,

La Malédiction de Mandos causa la mort,

Cette bataille inspira de tristes ballades.

La victoire était là, aux portes de la gloire,

L'alliance des races triomphait dans le noir,

Et du cœur de Fingon, joyeux, sortit ce cri:

« _Aiya Eldalië ar Atanatari !_

Voyez, peuple des Elfes, père des Humains !

Le jour est venu ! _Utulie'n aurë !_ »

Et une réponse, longtemps, résonna au loin :

« Oui, la nuit va finir ! _Auta i lomë !_ »

.

L'espoir gagna tous les enfants d'Illuvatar

Mais soudain, il ne resta que le désespoir.

La trahison survint au milieu de leurs rangs,

Des Hommes se retournèrent soudainement,

Et de leurs alliés, ils firent couler le sang,

Dévoilant leur cœur, perverti depuis longtemps.

Pleure Nienna, le goût amer de la défaite,

Pleure Nienna, l'abîme sans fin qui les guette,

Pleure cette trahison menant à la fuite,

Pleure Nienna, cette désastreuse poursuite.

Pleure tous ces innocents au combat tombés,

Pleure les frères, qui, les derniers sont restés,

Pleure Huor, qui, par l'ennemi fut tué,

Pleure Hurin, qui, par Morgoth fut enchaîné,

Et jusqu'à la fin, soixante et dix fois, chanta :

« _Aurä, entuluyva ! _Le jour reviendra ! »

.

Tenant tête à Morgoth, il tut ce qu'il savait

Sur Turgon, Gondolin et ce qu'il connaissait,

Défiant la puissance du Valar déchu,

Fidèle à Valinor, le pays disparu.

Pleure Nienna, l'ignoble châtiment,

Pleure Nienna, pleure ses horribles tourments

Et sa famille dont le destin fut brisé.

Par une malédiction, leur sort fut scellé.


	10. Narn i Chîn Hurin

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient (ça ce saurait sinon), tout est la propriété de notre cher et vénéré Tolkien. Et la seule chose que je pourrais toucher pour cette fic, c'est vos reviews :)

**N/A: **Désolé pour le retard, ça m'étais complètement sorti de la tête^^ Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire...en effet, tous les autres chapitres dataient déjà d'il y a un an et ça été dur de se remettre dedans. Donc si vous voyez des problèmes, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire! (gentiment hein ?) (_"de toute façon, si tu l'avais pas dit, ils ne l'auraient sûrement pas remarqué" _Tu crois ?)

Merci à vous de me lire et un énorme merci à Tinu (Mikipeach c'est ça ?^^) pour sa review ;)

* * *

**Narn i Chîn Hurin**

Des brigands, de Túrin volèrent l'enfance,

Et sa vie fut désormais peuplée de souffrance.

.

Chassé de ses terres puis séparé des siens,

Adopté en Doriath mais vivant orphelin,

Il apprit à haïr Morgoth, sorcier infâme,

À le mépriser aussi, de toute son âme.

.

Alors, deuil après deuil, chagrin après chagrin,

De Doriath à la forêt de Brethil, sans fin

Contre le noir ennemi, toujours il lutta

Portant ses funestes conseils aux plus grands rois,

Aux hors-la-loi ou aux simples gens des bois

Oubliant la malédiction guettant ses pas

Dirigé par son orgueil, tuant son ami,

Écoutant les viles paroles du dragon,

Changeant de nom afin de tromper l'ennemi

Mais échouant à semer la malédiction,

Perdant sa mère, son amour, épousant sa sœur,

Pleure Nienna ce cœur ignorant de la peur

Qui voulut combattre Morgoth jusqu'à la fin,

Pleure Nienna, l'accomplissement du destin.

.

Túrin tua Glaurung, mis à bat le serpent

Mais l'hideuse vérité, douloureusement

Apparut au frère et à la sœur, aux amants

Qui se donnèrent la mort volontairement.


	11. La fin de Hurin

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient (ça ce saurait sinon), tout est la propriété de notre cher et vénéré Tolkien. Et la seule chose que je pourrais toucher pour cette fic, c'est vos reviews :)

**N/A: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) Un énorme merci à **Mikipeach **pour ses reviews (faut que j'aille lire ton chapitre!).

J'ai hésité à poster ce chapitre, à l'origine je voulait faire toute l'histoire de la ruine de Doriath en un seul chapitre (celui-là) mais je me suis bien plus attachée aux derniers moments de Hurin que je ne le pensait et le chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long. Disons qu'il s'agissait d'un simple chapitre pour me remettre dans le bain (les alexandrins me sont à nouveaux presque naturels! Yes!) Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**La fin de Hurin:**

Pleure la triste fin de la maison d'Hurin,

Relâché par Morgoth, portant encor ses liens,

Accablé de chagrin, d'une noire douleur

Aveuglé par le venin nourrissant son cœur,

Il se croyait libre, demeurait serviteur

Et chaque jour en lui grandissait sa rancoeur.

.

A Gondolin, il supplia Turgon longtemps

De ne pas oublier les anciens serments

Et de l'accueillir à nouveau en sa cité,

Criant sans se soucier d'être encore espionné.

Turgon lui ferma sa porte et non pas son cœur

Mais ce refus se révéla être une erreur :

Morgoth découvrit enfin la Cité Cachée,

En Hurin, le dernier bout de cœur s'est brisé.

.

Pleure Nienna, pleure le descendant d'Hador

Dont l'esprit fut brisé plus encor que le corps.

Le cœur lourd, il fit ses adieux à Morwen

Qui fut jusqu'à la fin semblable à une Reine

Et qui malgré l'immense peine et le chagrin

Mourut calmement, victorieuse du destin.

.

Pleure Nienna, pleure pour le froid Hurin,

Verse des larmes sans fin, pleure son chagrin,

Pleure à sa place pour son bonheur détruit,

Pour sa famille perdue, et puis pour lui aussi.

.

Aucune larme ne coula de son visage

La noire colère envahit son cœur si sage.

Aveuglé par les mensonges de l'ennemi

Il pénétra en Nargothrond sans aucun bruit,

Tua Mîm le Nain dans sa folie vengeresse

Pleure Nienna pour que ces cruelles morts cessent.

.

En Doriath, il amena le beau Nauglamir,

Le jeta à terre, au Roi, sans un sourire,

Le méprisant du haut de son orgueil brisé

Mais Thingol resta silencieux, pris de pitié.

Mais Melian, dont le cœur restait pur, parla

Et les mensonges de l'ennemi dévoila.

Alors Hurin, délivré, humblement, s'inclina

Et la Terre du Milieu abandonna.


	12. La ruine de Doriath

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient (ça ce saurait sinon), tout est la propriété de notre cher et vénéré Tolkien. Et la seule chose que je pourrais toucher pour cette fic, c'est vos reviews :)

**N/A: **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :) (il est arrivé rapidement en plus, j'ai eu un regain d'inspiration). Je vais essayer de reprendre une publication régulière d'un chapitre par semaine, d'autant plus que cette histoire est bientôt finie.

* * *

**La ruine de Doriath:**

Thingol, resté seul, contemplant le Nauglamir,

Tenaillé par l'envie, en proie à ses désirs,

Conçu le projet d'y sertir le Silmaril,

Oubliant le noir serment des fils en exil.

Pleure le trop grand orgueil d'Elwë Singollo

Qui méprisa les Nains, les regarda de haut

Et mourut dans l'obscurité d'une forge,

Ses anciens alliés lui tranchèrent la gorge.

.

Pleure Nienna, pleure la mort de ce grand roi,

Pleure avec son peuple attristé, en émoi,

Pleure avec Melian, Maia ayant accepté

Par amour pour lui, de devenir Premier-Né.

Pleure avec les Naugrim la mort de tant des leurs

Car les elfes assassinèrent les fiers mineurs,

Vengèrent leur cher roi, tué injustement

Et ramenèrent le bijou tâché de sang.

.

Pleure Nienna, pleure l'invasion des Nains

Qui partirent en guerre, aveuglés par le chagrin

Et pénétrèrent dans le Royaume Caché

Afin de voler le Nauglamir dérobé.

Pleure Nienna, pleure le massacre sans nom,

Car les Enfants adoptifs, Enfants du Pardon

Tuèrent les Enfants Premier-Nés, Fils chéris,

Et le Nauglamir fut une fois de plus ravit.

.

Les Nains assassins payèrent leur ignoble crime,

Pour le sang versé ils plongèrent dans l'abîme,

Le Silmaril revint à Beren et Luthien,

Souvenir et symbole de nombreuses peines.

Pleure Nienna la beauté trop tôt consumée,

Luthien était la plus belle des Premier-Nés

Mais par amour devint mortelle sous le ciel,

Le Silmaril brillait mais lui brûla les ailes.

Le Nauglamir revint au beau Dior Eluchil

Et à son cou, toujours, brillait le Silmaril.

.

Pleure Nienna, pleure le serment destructeur,

Pleure le réveil des trop anciennes rancœurs.

Les Fils de Fëanor exigèrent le joyau

Mais Dior refusa de leur en faire le cadeau.

Pleure le Deuxième Massacre Fratricide,

Les Fils de Fëanor commirent le régicide.

.

Pleure Nienna, pleure toutes ces morts cruelles,

Les elfes tuèrent les elfes, triste ritournelle,

La roue du destin tourne et tourne sans fin

Pleure la répétition du sort incertain :

Deux fois Doriath fut ruiné et réduit en cendres,

Deux fois les elfes assassinèrent leurs propres membres.

Les fils de Fëanor échouèrent dans leur quête

Bien que victorieux ils connurent la défaite

Le Silmaril vint à Elwing, fille de Dior,

Des sept fils immortels, trois connurent la mort.

.

Pleure le sang qui tâche de rouge leurs mains,

Pleure le malheur enchaîné à leur destin,

Pleure la folie envahissant leurs esprits,

Pleure Nienna, pleure car tout n'est pas fini.

Les deux enfants se sont perdus au fond des bois,

Pleure Nienna, pleure car nul ne les trouvera.

Les Noldor subissent encor la malédiction,

Pleure car toi seule pleure pour leur pardon.

* * *

PS: ah oui, et il ne me semble pas que Thingol est été égorgé mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé qui rimait avec forge alors...j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)


	13. La chute de Gondolin

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient (ça ce saurait sinon), tout est la propriété de notre cher et vénéré Tolkien. Et la seule chose que je pourrais toucher pour cette fic, c'est vos reviews :)

**N/A: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on devrait bientôt arriver à la fin de cette fic (normalement), je prévois encore 2/3 chapitres. Toute critique, remarque, suggestion...est la bienvenue :)

* * *

**La chute de Gondolin**

Pleure Nienna la fin de Gondolin la belle.

Sa chute, triste chanson pour les ménestrels,

Fut causée par la trahison de Maeglin,

Par son désir pour la belle Idril, sa cousine.

Pleure le plus atroce, le plus noir des crimes,

Pleure Nienna, pour toutes ses tristes victimes.

.

Pleure la tragique mort du fier Echtelion

Mort en protégeant les portes de sa Nation.

Pleure l'héroïque mort du beau Glorfindel

Mort en défendant les gens de sa Citadelle.

Pleure Nienna, pleure, Turgon périt aussi

Tué par la faute de son neveu chérit.

.

Maeglin tenta de ravir pour lui Idril,

De se débarrasser du petit Eärendil,

Sur les murailles, Tuor lui ôta la vie,

Sauvant sa famille du renégat maudit.

Pleure cette âme par la haine pervertie,

Au prix de tes larmes rachète son esprit.

.

Pleure Nienna, pleure car Gondolin n'est plus

Pleure, tous les royaumes elfiques ont disparus,

Désormais les réfugiés errent dans la nuit

Et doucement, les enfants se sont endormis.

Pleure Nienna car Morgoth ne doit pas gagner,

Pleure Nienna, bientôt tout pourrait bien changer.


	14. Le Troisième Massacre Fratricide

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient (ça ce saurait sinon), tout est la propriété de notre cher et vénéré Tolkien. Et la seule chose que je pourrais toucher pour cette fic, c'est vos reviews :)

**N/A: **Désolé pour ce long temps d'attente, Sima et Verie (respectivement ma Muse et ma motivation^^) étaient parties en vacances. Heureusement, un contrôle de philo et une heure d'étude m'ont permis de finalement écrire ce chapitre, que voilà, tout frais, tout chaud! :)

(après, est-ce que j'en suis satisfaite ? Pas vraiment non, comme d'habitude, enfin...)

Un énorme merci à **Ailavyn Siniyash **pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir! :D

Pour info, on approche vraiment de la fin, il ne reste a priori qu'un ou deux chapitres (tout dépend de ce que je mettrais dedans) alors savourez ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Le Troisième Massacre Fratricide**

Pleure Nienna, les royaumes elfes sont tombés,

Pleure pour la Terre du Milieu endeuillée,

Pleure sans fin pour qu'à travers tes larmes, enfin,

Les Enfants d'Iluvatar trouvent le chemin

Et reviennent implorer le pardon des Valar.

Pleure Nienna, il n'est pas encore trop tard.

.

Eärendil le Marin construisit un bateau

Capable de braver les tempêtes et les flots.

Vingilot, tel était le nom de ce navire

Qui déjoua les pièges d'Ossë dans son ire.

Comprenant que ceux qui pouvaient sauver Arda

N'étaient autre que les Valar, loin au-delà,

Il prit la lourde décision de partir

Sans savoir s'il allait un beau jour revenir.

Laissant là sa femme et ses fils pour les sauver,

Il partit au clair matin sans se retourner

Plongeant sa famille chérie dans l'affliction,

Pleure pour que tous se souviennent de son nom.

.

Pleure Nienna le réveil de vieilles rancœurs.

Le Silmaril dont la vue excitait les cœurs,

Au cou de la belle Elwing brillait jour et nuit,

Pleure car se réveilla le serment maudit.

Les quatre fils restant envahirent le port,

Au calme refuge ils apportèrent la mort,

Tuèrent les elfes comme un feu rugissant

Et l'aube fut tâchée par le sang des enfants.

.

Pleure Nienna, pleure au milieu des hautes flammes,

Éteins le brasier de leur cœur par tes larmes.

Pleure l'atroce crime embrasant cette nuit,

Pleure Nienna l'horreur du massacre commit,

Car le Troisième fut de tous le plus terrible,

Pleure Nienna, le noir serment indestructible.

Les elfes tuèrent les elfes, encore une fois,

Pleure le désordre de leur cœur en émoi.

Peu trahirent leur camp, dans cette nuit sans fin

Et le refuge, le beau refuge si blanc

Brûla entièrement, dans le feu et le sang.

.

Elwing refusa de leur céder le joyau

Plutôt que leur donner, elle se jeta à l'eau,

Afin de faire cesser ce sombre combat,

Elle sacrifia sa vie, le Silmaril jeta,

Et s'en remit sans aucune crainte aux Valar.

Pleure, que t'entende l'un des grands Aratar.

Ulmo, écoutant tes pleurs, la sauva des flots

Et dans le matin, s'éleva la femme-oiseau.

Pleure Nienna, toujours brille le Silmaril,

La belle Elwing vole vers le fier Eärendil.


	15. Le Voyage d'Eärendil

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient (ça ce saurait sinon), tout est la propriété de notre cher et vénéré Tolkien. Et la seule chose que je pourrais toucher pour cette fic, c'est vos reviews :)

**N/A: **Bonjour à tous! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, me voilà (enfin!) de retour pour un nouveau chapitre! Et oui. Pardon pour cette longue attente, je suis un peu débordée avec le bac qui approche (foutus bacs blancs T.T), sans compter que je n'étais pas vraiment inspirée et que je me suis plus consacrée à l'original (où là, au contraire, j'ai eu des bons moments d'inspiration!)

D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour faire ma page de pub, si vous avez envie de me lire sur de l'original, je suis inscrite sur FictionPress sous le pseudo **Lalina15** (compte commun avec mes 2 soeurs) et est commencé un recueil de poésie en prose/prose poétique (je ne sais pas trop^^) intitulé: **Tristes fantômes oubliés** (les liens sont dans mon profil), n'hésitez pas à allez faire un tour et à laisser un petit commentaire, j'en serais ravie! ;)

Voilà, je me tais et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :D

* * *

**Le Voyage d'Eärendil**

À travers le brouillard, un bateau vogue encore

Malgré les noirs tourments des marins à son bord,

Errant d'îles en îles dans les brumes du temps,

Avançant toujours, doucement désespérant.

Perdu au milieu d'un océan enchanté,

Quelle folie le conduit dans ces lieux reculés ?

.

Toi Nienna, tu sais ce qui amène Eärendil,

Toi Nienna, tu sais ce qui le pousse au péril :

L'espoir des deux Enfants, l'envie de les sauver,

Le sourire et la douleur de ceux délaissés,

Implorer le pardon des Valars en leur terre

Afin d'arrêter les ravages de la guerre.

Pleure Nienna, pleure sa quête sans espoir,

Comme les autres, il disparaîtra dans le soir

Car Valinor est interdite aux étrangers,

Le Vingilot devra bientôt s'en retourner.

Les marins, découragés, en viennent à penser

Qu'ici ils devront errer pour l'éternité.

.

Soudain, une pâle lueur à l'horizon,

Devenant un beau soleil aux milles rayons

Qui chasse les ténèbres entourant le navire

Et de sa lumière indique la route à suivre.  
Les hommes lèvent les yeux vers le ciel, espérant,

Aperçoivent, volant vers eux, un bel oiseau blanc

Et sans savoir pourquoi, la joie remplit leur cœur,

Cette vision de lumière chasse leur peur.

.

L'oiseau s'effondre de fatigue sur le pont,

Glacé, épuisé par son voyage trop long.

Eärendil s'approche, le recueille en sa main

Et sous les yeux stupéfaits de tous les marins

Le bel oiseau si blanc se transforme, ô merveille !

Auprès de son mari la belle Elwing sommeille

Et à son cou, le Silmaril brille sans fin,

La route pour Valinor se dévoile enfin.

.

Le Vingilot file soudain comme le vent,

Fendant la brume épaisse et toujours avançant.

Mais toi Nienna, pleure avec les deux parents

Qui en ce jour ont perdus leurs si chers enfants.

Ils avancent mais ne peuvent s'en retourner

Leur chère famille, ils devront l'abandonner.

.

Un pâle éclat de lumière dans le lointain

Et voilà que Valinor se dévoile enfin !

Après tant d'efforts, de désespoir, de labeur,

Ils sortent de la brume assombrissant leur cœur

Et débarquent enfin sur le rivage béni.

Eärendil peut alors mettre pied à terre, ravi,

Et aller trouver les Valar en leur retraite

Il arriva à Valinor un jour de fête.

.

Maintenant, Eärendil se tient devant vous,

Bravant le danger, sans craindre votre courroux,

Il implore votre secours pour tous les siens.  
Pleure Nienna, pleure en ce si beau matin,

Pleure que tes larmes défendent le Marin,

Que le règne de Morgoth soit brisé, enfin.

Pleure pour sauver les Enfants d'Iluvatar,

Pleure pour fléchir le cœur des Valar.

.

Écoutant tes suppliques, celles d'Eärendil,

La douleur des Enfants, des Elfes en exil,

Des Hommes encor trop fragiles, des Nains affligés,

Et la plainte des Innocents assasinés,

Guidés par Manwë, sous l'autorité d'Eru,

Les Valar se levèrent, pleins d'un grand courroux,

Rassemblèrent les Maiar, foule indénombrable,

Les Elfes restant, rassemblement incroyable,

Et dans le matin, tous partirent pour la guerre

Qu'on appelle Guerre de la Grande Colère.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)

Je précise qu'à l'origine, je devais aussi traiter la Guerre de la Grande Colère dans ce chapitre mais il a été plus long que prévu, sans compter que je ne me sentais pas encore de m'attaquer à ce passage et que je ne voulais pas vous faire plus attendre^^

A bientôt! :)


End file.
